La Naturee est Mal Faite
by Seliinaa
Summary: -' Si j'aurais Su que La première fois Que j'allais te voir, je Tomberais amoureux de toi... J'aurais fermer les yeux ..' Parfois, il n'y a jamais de 'Happy End' .


Le chemin était sombre, menant jusqu'au village en contrebas, et une odeur putride se dégageait des poubelles le long des allées. Les maisons se faisaient rares ici contrairement au cœur de la ville ou les cris de fête nous parvenaient encore au-delà des collines. La lune était bien ronde, mais quelques nuages en cachaient la vue quelque fois, jetant le paysage déjà lugubre dans la noirceur totale. Parfait. Cette nuit était sublime pour ce que j'avais à faire. Cela me fit serrer des dents tant je ne pouvais me contrôler face à ma nature. Cette même nature qui me faisait regretter chaque lever du jour et chaque tombée de la nuit. Je ne pouvais exister, mais j'étais là, toujours vivant, traversant les âges et les siècles, sans jamais mourir, sans qu'une parcelle de ma peau de granite ne change et ne se liquéfie comme poussière au vent. La faim atroce me tordait le ventre, mais depuis le temps que j'y étais habitué, j'essayais de ne pas y penser. Je sentais mes sens en alerte, mon corps se raidissant à mesure que je sentais me consumer doucement. J'étais tanné de cette vie, si l'on pouvait appeler cela une vie... Je ne souhaitais que mourir, mais ce sort m'a été enlevé il y a bien longtemps...

Chassant ces pensées vaines de ma tête, je relevai mon col de chemise et avançai vers le petit village qui se trouvait malheureusement sur mon passage et qui devra payer pour mes actes puériles. Il y aura encore une fois quelqu'un qui sera mort par ma faute et les journaux locaux se délecteront de ce meurtre déguisé par mes soins. Je poussai un soupir à me fendre l'âme et ricanai à cette pensée... Quelle ironie, comme si j'allais jamais en avoir une. J'en étais cruellement à me détester, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je m'approchai de ces maisons endormies ou des familles dormaient paisiblement sans se douter qu'un prédateur les guettait dehors à l'affût. J'étais le prédateur et eux, mes proies. Je pensais comme un animal qui s'apprête à attaquer sur un terrain de chasse, ce que, paradoxalement, je faisais.

J'allais me mettre en chasse quand un bruit parvint à mon ouïe surdéveloppé. Cela provenait de la forêt qui se trouvait à ma gauche, éloigné de la route principale. Il y eut une silhouette furtive entre les branchages. Mes sens s'aiguisèrent tandis que j'essayais de percer l'obscurité avec mes yeux à la vision parfaite. Je me glissais rapidement entre les troncs d'arbres noueux aux branches cassées. L'ombre bougea légèrement quand il sentit ma présence derrière lui. Il ne m'avait pas entendu approcher de lui tant j'étais rapide. La silhouette élancée se retourna et je vis le visage d'une jeune femme. Son visage paraissait laiteuse sous la lumière lunaire et ses yeux émeraudes étaient écarquillés de peur. Peur de qui? De quoi? De moi? Cela serait légitime... Ses lèvres pleines à la couleur de cerise étaient entrouvertes comme si elle essayait de sortir un cri de sa bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte pourtant. Elle portait une robe d'été noire qui était de soie et une cape de même couleur recouvrait ses frêles épaules. À sa vue, tout désir de m'abreuver de sang d'une victime avait disparu, mais elle revenait là, plus ardent et plus effroyable que jamais. De sa gorge gracile, un arôme délicieux s'en échappait. Et son sentiment de peur ne faisait que renforcer le feu qui me brûlait déjà la gorge. J'essayais de ne rien laisser transparaître de mes émotions confuses et ouvrit la bouche, mais elle m'en empêcha.

_- Je sais qui tu es. Ne t'en fais pas, ton secret ne sera jamais dévoilé. Si jamais on te pose des questions, tu ne m'as jamais vu, c'est clair?_

Je ne pus qu'hocher de la tête, tant j'étais pris de court. Qui était-elle? Elle prétendait me connaître. Étais-ce un piège ou la vérité? Je ne savais quoi en penser et avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste, elle disparut et s'évanouit dans la nuit. J'aurais pu aisément la rattraper en un seul bond, mais je la laissais filer. Jamais personne ne m'avait autant troublée et elle me faisait sentir tellement vulnérable; et je détestais ce sentiment de faiblesse. Je la laisserai partir et continuer son chemin, elle m'oubliera et moi j'en ferai autant... Je secouais la tête. Je souhaitais juste ne plus jamais la revoir... Enfin, je crois.


End file.
